Tides of Time
by Darkmoon
Summary: One of my best Fanfics... After the discovery of a huge plot in the southern islands, Sonic is sent to save the whole of the universe in one of his longest and greatest adventures yet. A huge array of new characters, legends and so many more things...


**__**

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG; OTHER WORLDS

I'd like to thank the producers of the Back to the Future series, which gave me many of my ideas for what is what I believe to be one of my longest and greatest fanfic series, as well as Susan Cooper and her series "The Dark is Rising", the wonderful writer of the book "Bone", which gave me some of the ideas for Sonic's amnesia.

If you seek to open the Gate-- 

The Key you seek is shadowed fate. --   
In the secrets that lie beneath the ground. --   
Is where the wisdom required is found. --  
To find the third force of power, --  
First you must seek the sacred flower. --  
When the three gather all in one place. --  
Then you shall see the sacred one's face. --  
On to the realm through the gates you pass. --  
Before you will stand a magnificent mass. --  
Three stone structures with names familiar to you. --  
The names of the goddesses, Din... Farore... and Nayru. 

-Princess Zelda

When the Dark comes rising, six shall turn it back;

Three from the circle, three from the track;

Wood, bronze, iron; water, fire, stone;

Five will return, and one go alone;

Iron for the birthday, bronze carried long;

Wood from the burning, stone out of song

Fire in the candle-ring, water from the thaw

Six signs the circle, and the grail gone before

Fire on the mountain shall fine the harp of gold;

Played to wake the sleepers, oldest of the old;

Power from the green witch, lost beneath the sea;

All shall find the light at last, silver on the tree.

The signs appear

There's nothing but fear

Trouble is brewing

You'll find it right here

Be you strong or weak, 

Big or Small, 

You will always be welcome, 

To the place they call Redwall!!!

"A vacation on an island turns horribly wrong as the whole gang of the Freedom Fighters and the Neo-Freedom Fighters are captured and the heroes send into an unknown dimension…"

The sea was calm and beautiful. As the surf whipped against the soft beaches, the blue and cobalt reliefs of the water reflected the underwater world.

The boat slowly progressed over the water. Aboard it a general crowd of Mobians was chattering about the annual holidays celebrating the day Mobotropolis, the capital of Mobius, had been freed from the past dictator, Dr. Julio Robotnik. The Freedom Fighters that had realized this mighty deed are known to all of us. Presently, two of them were offering themselves a well-deserved vacation. Sonic and Knuckles leaned on the railing and marveled at the view of a none- polluted ocean. They had been the main leaders without whom the re-conquering of Mobius couldn't have started. With them and the help of the mystical power rings and chaos emeralds, nothing could have been possible. For Sonic had the innate capacity of using the power rings. They charged his speed, to attain the high metabolism of light. Him, Knuckles and his friend Tails were the Chosen Ones. Heroes destined to save the planet. They all had the capacities of using the chaos emeralds to transform and power their strengths, speeds and there own capabilities.

These and the brave efforts combined of their freedom fighter fellows had saved Mobius from a drear future. Robotnik had disappeared, his fate left uncertain. And Snively? The cowardly minion also had fled, into the dark mountains of inner-Mobius. As the glistening shores approached, the past faded as the freedom fighters fantasized about the future.

The green embedded mountains if the sunny islands stretched before the agape Mobians. The lush island was alight with colors and light. After countless years of tyrannical reign, Mobius was awakening. Endless palm trees and colorful plants stretched on either sides of the island. The flowers, like living pearls and sapphires were sprinkled all over the scenery, adding a touch of beauty. Birds and animals alike wondered about, living there lives peacefully. Years before, there skins would have been robotic, there hearts and minds replaced by mechanical limbs. Know their general merriment was a pleasure to see. As the boat boarded the shore, the two Freedom Fighters jumped on land. Sonic was always uneasy around water. The fact was he couldn't swim, and therefore had always hated water. Knuckles didn't mind being high, but swimming also was a problem for him unfortunately.

-" Oh, man! There's gonna be a return trip too!" Whimpered Sonic

-" Come on, it's just a couple of hours. I doubt any particularly horrible storm could appear." Replied Knuckles.

-" Thank you for your support, Red guy. If I get taken away by a storm, I'll let you know."

-" There's the village up ahead. It's small!"

-" Haven't you realized? Every village on a tropical resort is small. Everybody knows each other. Not every city is as vast as Neo- Mobotropolis…"

As they talked like that, the seawater lashed and battered tirelessly the shores of South Islands. The day was bright and hot, the waters of the bay were sparkling. Animals small and large alike splashed innocently in the green and blue reefs of the sea. Sonic and Knuckles walked slowly on the boardwalk, admiring the day. The village was fairly small, though quite a number of small shops, businesses and trades opened before their eyes. Knuckles decided to hit the local café to dig into the village's specialties, while Sonic preferred the plane pleasure of a Chili- dog stand. As Knuckles picked up on the local gossip with the jolly innkeeper, a general hustle seemed to occur in the same direction Sonic had headed for a few moments before.

-" Not again…" Muttered Knuckles, miserably.

Sonic wasn't very happy. Obviously, it seemed the stand-keeper didn't now what proper chilidogs were. And as usual, Sonic didn't appreciate bad quality.

-" Listen, Mac. It takes time to produce a thing of beauty. But this is NOT what I call a proper Chilidog. This is three times the normal price of a chili dog, with all the fillings, while this one doesn't have anything on!"

-" **GULP**"

-" What? WHAT? No mustard? Come on, I asked for some mustard, not liquid gold!"

Knuckles stared hopelessly at the scene

-" Why? Why does he get so annoyed on behalf of no mustard? Archie, can't you do anything, " He said, addressing himself to his friend, Archimedes the disappearing, fire breathing ant?

-" Well… Dismemberment is a good idea…"

-"ARCHIE!!"

-" How about horrible mutilation?"

-"……..Shut up…"

Later, Sonic's chilidog problem solved, the two freedom fighters headed for their hotel, the "Emerald Inn".

The Inn was set on a hill overlooking the town. Flickering lanterns and the glee-fullness that seemed to flow from the hotel attracted the two friends. A general crowd was sitting enjoying their repast, and so Sonic and Knuckles were introduced to most of the island's inhabitants.

There were Folly and Glunn, the twin Ferrymen, Guido Parcheesee, the main cook and coveted wine-maker, Mayor Zonc, the running mayor for ten years straight. Some of them also included Rosie Hanna and Fillie the flutist, the fire works artist, Magus, the famed artist Andrea Anthovitch, and many others.

For know, the spirit was targeted towards having fun. An orchestra was called-up, and Sonic got the chance to hit in on some of the local dances. As the night grew old, Sonic and Knuckles decided slumber would soon fall upon them. Saluting their new friends, the freedom fighters retreated to the sanctity and quiet of their rooms. As the travelers rested in their soft beds, they chatted about the days to come. Sonic wished to discover a larger portion on his ancestors, especially on the grandfather he had never known. For it was said that Mauritius Hedgehog had discovered the reason his family and descendants were inflicted with the titles of protectors of Mobius. Knuckles wished to study the plant lives and see if the effects of the tyrant's roboticizer had been totally annihilated. Though their tasks were startlingly different, both of them seemed to be preparing for something. Something that would be reenacted, in the years to come…

Mobotropolis.

The Hill.

Something moved in the rocks. A strange glow seemed to emanate from the stones. As if something had just been removed from them in a magical, almost ghostly way. A small newt crawled about. His small eyes darted back and forth, as he searched.

-" DOH! I knew I've left it somewhere here!"

He walked sulkily in the shadows, unafraid and powerful. Though most creatures would not approach the hill where the famous last battle for freedom on Mobius was held, as Sonic had battled Robotnik One on one. The villain had lost, and perished, not far from the shore where Arthur Newt trudged along, alone. Little did he now his entire life maybe was changed that very night, with only judge the white and pale moon.

Emerald Hotel, 12:32

Sonic was in the lobby, using the phone.

-" Yes, I know, usually I plunge headfirst into danger. But, come on, Sal. I wasn't going to come here without a reason. I want to discover what exactly is the future and the destiny of the family."

A muffled voice replied on the other side.

-" But Sonic, even if you did defeat Robotnik, some of his evil, and other evil still menace the Great Forest and Neo-Mobotropolis. Even if Tails still remains, what if we need the help of speed? He can use strength, but you three have complementary powers!

You should have stayed."

-" Excuse me, QUEEN. Maybe you miss your official Mobius protector!"

-"SONIC!"

****

CLICK

Sonic angrily stalked off.

Bookshire's Log

Watchers. Seeking the chosen ones, teaching them, telling them what's right. Our destinies were written since our birth. To seek out the three chosen in every generation. To make them discover their capabilities. My life has been planned. I arrived in Knothole with a destiny. Finding the Chosen Ones. Little did I know they already knew their fates. I could not reveal to them my identity, least they should be aware of my position. They must learn on their own. For fifteen years I have the right to help them using my powers. After this time, I will only be able to tell them what to do, or help them manually. A Watcher. That is what I was destined to become since I was born. A watcher of the chosen ones. My life has been targeted towards that one goal. If ever this fight ends, perhaps I will become a librarian. I am rather cut out for the job, being always plunged in my books, searching information on the next thing to do. Though the last few moons I have sensed a danger approaching. I think, yes, I am sure, that another tragedy is about to shatter the young one's fresh life. At first, I though they were first searching for fame and fortune. But it seems they fight for Mobius not only for revenge, but because they have a true noble heart. This has not been seen since the times of the great Mobian wars, where great heroes dedicated there lives to protecting the planet.

Outer Space, time unknown.

The strange shape moved in the immensity of space. The glittering stars and glaring planets had not effect on this strange life form. Only vengeance had kept it alive. Alive, thinking about the revenge it was planning. Finally, it spotted the azure streams and craggy mountains of Mobius…

Sonic awakened sweating. He looked out the window, seeing the glorious sunshine illuminating the roofs of the small huts of the village. Already, a few courageous fishermen and families were basking and playing under the hot sun. The day was beautiful. As a group of minstrels headed through town, Sonic rubbed his eyes and gasped. He had just spotted someone that seemed to be coming from the past. A monstrous memory, hidden deep and dark in his mind.

Preferring to think he had just dreamed, he turned away from the window, and went down the stairs for breakfast. As he, Knuckles and Archimedes seated themselves; Sonic shuddered at the thought of the ghost he had seen through the window. Knuckles had seen the changes in Sonic's behavior. It wasn't like him not to talk.

-" Do you have a problem? You haven't said a word, somebody omitted the mustard on the chilidogs, and you didn't even wince when you saw it!

-"…"

-" You look like you've seen a ghost!"

-" Worst than that… A living ghost…"

-" What?"  
-" Knux… I… I'd like to be left alone for a while…"

With that, Sonic walked out of the room.

-" Was it something I said?"

-" Shut up."

Sonic.

Sonic walked alone along the crags of the cliff. His mind was like a swirling puzzle. He staggered, looking almost drunk. He didn't realize someone was watching him…

He jumbled the parts of the puzzle in his head…

-" I never got… to say goodbye"

Memories surged through his whole body. The overwhelming power of them made him totter.

As he walked silently along, strange forms started to form behind the rock above. As Sonic silently remembered, his destiny started to take its place.

Bookshire's log

Destiny… Lucky stars… Everything has been written since the beginning… But it only takes an evil soul or a benefic star to twist them, overpower them…

Such power is held in pure evil and good.

The Echidna, the Hedgehog and the Fox… Quite a team. Through my life I have met and helped many chosen ones. These are the bravest. Never have a group of them fought so arduously against the forces of the darkness… But I sense a disruption in time… A ripple, wrinkling the past, affecting the future through the present. 

The will meet many trouble in their future… I sense a greater entity closing in on Mobius.

The beautiful skies we presently live in will be shattered, I can feel it. Already the malefic effects of this evil have changed Knothole.

Sonic.

Before the azure skies slowly ascended the sun. The waves reflected the gleaming red dome of light. Already, in the darkness, the pale moon was visible. It is said on Mobius that the moon has different colors and humor. The moon seemed strangely ghostly, almost dying. But Sonic was indifferent to all the changes around him as he sat on the rocks, thinking. Time… controlling our past, future, present. Nothing can change it.

Sonic sighed, a low, desperate almost, sigh under his breath. Quivering, ripples of tears gleamed in the moonlight. Sonic gazed towards the hotel. Maybe he would call Sally and apologize.

At the same moment, Sally was having the same thoughts. Sitting on the log where she and Sonic had first received what would be Sonic's power ring.

Since he had left, Tails had seemed uneasy; as if he sensed what she and Bookshire felt.

The old librarian had warned her.

The waterfall flowed. It had witnessed many events in Knothole without budging. The pond it supplied with water would soon supply the freedom fighters another power ring. They stocked the unused rings in a tank, not far from the pond itself for further use.

The water glittered of azure and green, reflecting the leaves and the character sitting not far from the pool. Soon, the pond would generate a power ring. Sally had lain there all night. The soil was rich and fertile, and the grass was abundant. Sally thought of the memories she and Sonic had lived before the final fight in Robotropolis. Since then she had become the queen of all Mobius, but sometimes like this one she and her court would go to the old site where the freedom fighters first started there struggle for freedom.

Rotor Walrus, Bunny Rabbot, Bookshire, Dulcy the dragon, Miles "Tails" Prower, Antoine D'Coolette and Sir Charles Hedgehog, along with a few members of the Wolfpack were to accompany them. Knothole was considered as a summer home. But this was where most of the Ex- Freedom Fighters had spent most of there lives, training and planning the operations on Robotropolis.

Sonic and Knuckles weren't the only ones missing at the vacation. Some of the inhabitants of the floating islands were busy watching what Knuckles were doing, in Haven.

The warrior dragon Dulcy landed quite noisily close to Sally. Dulcy had been trying for years to land well, and always had caused a minor, or major, accident at every attempt. 

Some of the freedom fighters had given up altogether the day that they would witness Dulcy executing a perfect landing.

Dulcy was a surprising sight. One of the last dragons residing on Mobius, she had the ability to breath both fire and ice, a unique ability cultivated throughout dragons. Over the years she had become one of the most effective freedom fighters on Mobius.

But, for know, she was wondering what Sally and Bookshire had seen, or felt, that had made them like this for the last few days.

Though she knew Sally quite well, she had to resort to the one that knew the queen inside out, Bunny Rabbot. The young rabbit had been half roboticized long years ago, and from then on sworn to fight Robotnik to her last breath. She and Sally had been childhood friends for longer than both of them could recall. Therefore, Dulcy guessed Bunny was 

Her best chance at discovering what was wrong.

Bookshire's Log.

A poem was written a long, long, time ago. It was meant for the fifth generation of Chosen Ones, to be presented to them as their heritage at they're coming of age.

"The Echidna, the Hedgehog and the two-tailed Fox

Fighting the future using the glittering emerald rocks

Allying with the Messenger, seeking the old friend

Changing realities, never giving up till the end

An enemy of old becomes the nemesis of now

Building the evil, using its power in awe

Discovering the traveler, of past, present and future

A secret he presents, the present they will nurture

And with the passing on of the collar

By the time wizard, the Chosen Ones will stand taller

Against the monsters they will battle, seeking revenge

There lost years will not pass without avenge

The Echidna, the Hedgehog and the two-tailed Fox

With the traveler will summon ultimate Chaos

In the crack of time they will meet their destiny

The end of the story will be their choice and there's only

The heroes will meet their fate at time's pool

Their choice will change the traveler's tool

And in the end of it all, the Echidna, the Hedgehog and the Two-tailed fox

Will vanquish Ultimate Chaos" 

The poem was meant for me to present to them… I feel it predicts tides of sorrow yet to befall on their lives. Something is to do with the Chaos Emeralds, that, I am sure of. But every other verse describes something that will happen to them in the future. Each verses an event for them to discover.

But I fear they might not succeed…

Knuckles

Knuckles and Archimedes were discussing Sonic's peculiar behavior. The beautiful embroidery they were surrounded with was oblivious to them. The people around them drowsily walked about, tending to their chores.

But Knuckles wasn't interested. He was wondering what his friend had had that had made him change behavior so quickly.

-"Wasn't there anything that happened to Sonic yesterday? Or before he came to breakfast? He hardly seemed to know we were there…"

-" Well…. He has seemed pretty strange when he mentioned the living ghost… But what wasn't very normal was the fact he didn't realize we were talking to him…"

As the two friends were discussing this matter, Sonic walked in, looking forlorn, though peaceful.

-" Hullo, guys"

-" HULLO? You've been worrying us for about three hours, and the only thing you can say is "HULLO?" Knuckles were infuriated.

-" What? I didn't do anything. I just needed to think. I just… was startled this morning, I just thought I saw a character from my past, something I was trying to forget. The wound had just about sealed itself, but it just suddenly reopened this morning, that's a good enough reason, isn't it?"

-"Doh!"

-: Oh, well. A band of wondering minstrels just arrived after you left. They said they had traveled from the inner-Mobius. They didn't mention how they got here, but they just said they wanted to repay hospitality with a small parade at the hotel. You'll be one of us, I hope?"

Sonic stared

-" Not again!"

-"W… Well…. Okay, then, I'll be there…"

As the day lingered on, Sonic seemed to be getting more cheerful.

The dinner passed quite well, though sometimes Knuckles passed the occasional odd look towards Sonic's direction. Finally, the travelling minstrels came into the main hall and presented themselves.

The first one was scrawny and well built. He wore a mask to veil his face, and had a crooked stick strapped to his belt. As he stepped on the stage, he threw up his hand in the air in a comical gesture, as multi-colored strip paper flew out of his opened palms.

-" Welcome to the spectacle of the wandering Mobius minstrels, you wonderful people! We have prepared this show in honor of our nice guests from the emerald hotel, who have so nicely offered us a bed and a table to eat at tonight. We hope you'll have as much fun watching our show as we had preparing it. I myself dedicate myself in singing beautiful and interesting ballads."

The second character wore a variety of instruments around his waist, and was dressed in jester outfit. As he rolled on stage, riding a unicycle, a third minstrel started singing and playing the harp.

-" We are part of the minstrels, too. We travel in every town, offering our services. We are seven in all, but a lot of our friends reside in all the towns of Mobius. If you ever need help, search for a friend of the travelling minstrels. My name is Nellie, the harpist. My song enchants people, as the acts of my friend Clark will make you laugh. But I'll also jam on another large variety of instruments."

The fourth character was a small child. As he performed a summersault over the three precedent minstrels, he started juggling with a number of keen objects, fruits, daggers, etc.

-" I'm little Rollo, playful and kind. I'm here to perform the most defying acts in juggling, illusion and magic. I've also been instituted with the techniques of old fakirs, and some stealing, so I would strongly advise you people to watch your pouches, mind some of my friends aren't watching us tonight."

The two characters that entered then appeared in a queer manner. One second they were squirrels, the next second they had put on clothes that made them look respectfully like badger and mouse.

-" Were the twins, Merry and Kotch. We are experts in maquillage, camouflage and disguise."

The last character was much less jolly than the other six. He dressed in dark clothes, and his face was totally veiled, unlike the jolly Ark.

-" I have been recently put into the service of the minstrels, but I will not be voyaging with them long. My specialty is trickery, illusion, a little bit of everything, which is why I entered the service."

The seven figures walked towards the center of the room. Behind them, movable scenery that had been a few days ago their wagon was installed behind them. Showed in the back was a landscape of beauty, along with lush forests and islands. Animals and constructions alike were depicted.

Nellie started singing, a soothing sound, filling the room with song.

As the watchers sat mesmerized, Sonic gazed long and well at the seventh minstrel, the one who hadn't presented himself. He had seen the same figure in the morning. And he sat there, staring.

Knuckles had just realized that Sonic had changed again.

The same state as in the morning.

But Knuckles understood that his friend needed to be left alone, to solve his problems himself. He just decided to enjoy the show.

Sonic's thoughts raced through his mind, a swirling kaleidoscope, writhing with memories, hopes for the future. Why had they come to the cursed island? He had forgotten his past since that dreadful night…

-"Sonie! Help… me…" He still remembered the voice, the dark pit, the shining lights under them. The pain…

As the comedians bowed, the crowd went wild with cheers. The clapping were drowned by the voice that boomed after that.

-" And know, our newest addition to our crew, the Maverick, will demonstrate his dark magic."

-" For my enchantment I will require the aid of a volunteer. Does anybody want to lend a helpful hand to the old magician that I am?"

Many people raised their hands, though the magician didn't seem to see the. Instead, he peered in a direct line toward Sonic." And how about this young fellow over here? You seem enough to… Survives this perilous operation…"

As if in a dream, Sonic walked towards the stage. Placed in the center was a small pot. The magician pointed to it with a crooked finger. I want you to hold this jar, and whatever you do, never let go. Now, before you I will perform a feat of nature: I shall place a large Smarn in this pot.

The audience gasped. Smarns were the favorite rides in Mobius. They closely resembled ostriches, though they equally possessed wings, and had the ability to voyage through the water. No creature alive dared challenge them. But tamed Smarn is the gentlest of creatures. Fitting such an animal in a pot so small seemed an impossible feat. A very fierce looking Smarn was led into the room. As it clawed at its muzzle, all saw the strange Smarn that was offered to them. All Smarns are either brown, red and eventually a beautiful golden color. These last ones were very rare, and were said to posses hidden powers. But this one was black, black as night. The normally gentle eyes all Smarns possessed were slowly luminescent, almost red. The strange Smarn followed obediently the magician. As it approached the pot, Maverick produced a green tainted linen cloth, and placed it as it hid the Smarn totally from sight. A small quivering seemed to occur from inside the curtain, and then the magician pulled the linen cloth up. The creature had disappeared.

Then he walked to Sonic, and threw the pot to the ground. Seemingly impossible as it sounds, the Smarn appeared out of nowhere, obviously through the pot. Everybody has seen this, but none really believed what they had just seen.

-" Thank you very much for volunteering, sir, Your very kind."

But then the magician bent over his ear. A change seemed to have occurred in his face. An incredibly strong and powerful hate seemed to leek from his very person. Sonic heard a murmur, as calm as a warm summer breeze, drift into him.

-" I still remember… Do you remember? The pain…"  
As he left the stage, Sonic stayed there, shivering, under the eyes of the crowd.

Bookshire

I sense it has come back. The prophecy is realizing itself. Yesterday night the very stars seemed to be calling out for help. The evil is filling up the wrinkle in Time.

Soon, I feel that Sonic and Knuckles will face their greatest challenge yet. Though I cannot interfere with destiny itself, I may be able to train them, perhaps. But some other things bother me equally. Our queen Sally has equally felt the growing disturbance, as Amy hedgehog has… The small disturbance that has stopped the natural flow of time itself…

High Council of Mobius, current year.

The members of the council had taken the opportunity of their queen missing to organize their own meeting. On one side were the supporters of the queen, many of them, and only xthree were on the other side, the rebels. The chief, Lar, stepped toward the council, and spoke in a strong, authoritative voice. Lar was a formidable creature. Not many places on Mobius had ever seen a full-grown badger, and this one was no exception. He had worked his way up to being counselor along time before the queen had appointed him, helping others with their smallest problems.

-" It has come to my attention that many people wish to see the queen toppled. Do you not see the Gods chose her? She had reformed our whole government for the best in a mere seven weeks, much better than any of us could!"

The leader of the rebels, Magor, stepped in. Magor was a powerful looking alley rat. He had battled his way up to being the chief of the rebels by the dirtiest ways, killing, paying, etc… All feared his dreaded two headed lance.

-" What about those wishing the return of the dictator? Robotnik was a god, not a mere prophet!"  
A murmur of protest came from many people. The rebels believed the return of the tyrant would solve all the problems they had faced before, even though the biggest problem had been the dictator himself.

Lor was astonished.

-" Your father Daza wouldn't have approved of those words, blasphemator!"

-" Daza was a fool! He never understood the needs of his own people! Robotnik could have helped all of us! With his great science and my plans, we could have saved Mobius from a horrible future! And know, even though the prophecies clearly indicate soon he will return, you still don't believe me!"

The members of the council shared this opinion amongst themselves. Outside, the glittering round shapes and brass arcs of neo-Mobotropolis glittered in the sunlight.

It had been built to resemble the former beauty of Mobotropolis. The beautiful battlements weren't the normal square and perfect sizes you would expect. The city stretched along the river Mobius, and its twisting shapes patterns and intertwining passage ways made it the splendor of the planet. It had been built in very noble metals, and some eventual diamonds. But not the normal, small as your hand diamonds; these were diamonds that were almost ten times the size of a badger. All the battlements had strange signs recounting the prophecies the ancients had predicted in the language only the sages could understand. The doors and passages of Neo-Mobotropolis were easily spotted, thanks to the signs that cut the outlines of the doors out. Long oblong Mobian vessels often zoomed in the sky, carrying the Mobians off to their work. At the bottom of the city stretched an eternity of beautifully crafted gardens, were technology and nature blended. Fountains spread here and there, offering a pleasant sight to the eyes.

The capital of Mobius was presently working in fastidious preparations. The glorious city was preparing for the feast of the demon moon, the most important day of the year. This was to celebrate the victory of the chosen Ones up on the dark one, the tyrant Robotnik. As the animals prepared for the feast, all the people in the kingdom herded towards the city of Kings. In the very center of Neo-Mobotropolis stood the temple erected in the veneration of the god Panos, the lord deity of Mobius. Around it stood 12 other temples, representing all the other deities, except the dark ones, ice, darkness, etc… For it was the day the planet was considered to be in Fae-Tet. All the positive powers triumphed over the darker gods. For Fae-Tet meant harmony. Perfect balance between the natural world, and the Mobian technology.

But in a week would come the day of Rob-Cha. When all the dark deities were arranged in such a way they overpowered the light gods. Then, it was said the white pillar was losing its light. The white pillar stood in the middle of the temple Panos. It controlled the whole flow of energy in Mobius. Rob-Cha was the day when all Mobians didn't work, by fear of the dark powers unleashed on the planet.

Therefore, the people had to be prepared for the shortage of light energy flowing through the planet. For a large number of cataclysms happened on that day.

So, the Mobians needed to be well prepared for this. A many number of elements became malefic. One of the greatest dangers was fire. A great number of lava spills were recorded in the volcanic world of Oto-Krun. And, of course, there were the dangers of the earthquakes in the mountain world of Kroka. But the largest dangers came from the most dark, fierce and dangerous creatures of creation: The Dark Dragons. These minions of hell mastered the very elements. There was generally one or two generated every 20 years or so, and generally a very brave warrior or a mage finally defeated them, though they left their lives in the process. But the prophecies counted of the 100th Rob-Cha. A day when a huge dangerous enemy would arrive. A day when a huge breed of dragons would emerge from the gaping maw of Death Mountain.

But for know the city rejoiced in the liberation of Mobius.

And as in the distance the lights of Neo-Mobotropolis flashed in the setting sun, a promise was broken…

Sonic stood there, his apparently shaken body strangely still know, after the troupe had retired for the day. Knuckles had been inspecting his friends peculiar behavior, and decided to act. Running to the telephone booth he dialed the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

-" Hello?"

-" Antoine? It's me, Knuckles. I don't have time to explain this, but I must talk to Bookshire. He's the only one that can help me."

-" Of course, Knuckles…"

Antoine rapidly warned Bookshire, and the old librarian quickly responded the line.

-" Hello? Hi, Knuckles! Pardon? Yes… WHAT? He did? And then… From his past? Listen, Knuckles, you and Sonic must immediately return to Knuckles, if only to ensure us of Sonic's safety! I will explain, yes… But you must be back here in the following hours, I fear something terrible is getting in place… Yes… See you later…"

A few hours later Knuckles had packed his and Sonic's clothes, and were wishing goodbye to the inhabitants of the South Island. They had become quite a legend even in the far out places, and the people expressed a sincere want for them to come back.

It turned out they would be seeing them a lot earlier than they thought…

The boat was slowly advancing toward the Mobian coast, Knuckles was conversing with Archimedes. 

-" When did Sonic start acting the way he did?"

-" I believe he started losing it whenever that magician fellow started his trick… Seems the minstrels had passed in town before."

-" So, your suggesting that it might be then that Sonic saw the wizard… Then after that he felt better, came back here, then he went crazy again after he saw Maverick for the second time."

-" I think the next time we meet him, we should ask him how anything could possibly scare our Sonic…"

Knuckles eyed the glistening shores ebbed with surf. As the gulls scavenged for food between the multicolored shells, the Freedom Fighters headed towards the beach to greet their heroes…

Antoine swept his gaze thoughtfully across the white and yellow sand. Though he didn't exactly approve of Sonic's behavior, he still recognized his bravoury, and whatever quarrels exploded sometimes, they still had a solid bond of friendship.

As the boat landed, the freedom fighters let Bunnie and Rotor get to their wounded friends.

Rotor Walrus was a powerfully built creature, and a master of mechanics.

As for Bunnie Rabbot, she had been half roboticized years ago when Sonic had rescued her. Her metallic limbs allowed her to execute great feats of strength.

As Sonic woke up, he started murmuring…

-" I think he's saying something about a desert… He's going back into his memory…" Said Rotor

-" I suggest we take him to the sickbay" Said Bookshire as he materialized from the dense foliage of the great forest. And as the freedom fighters helped carry Sonic, a dark figure draped in black peered from the gloom of a cave. As his robes swept along the wind, he pulled out an old and small manuscript. On it were depicted the events that had just been arriving, and after that, the rest of the scene… This was how he arrived in the time of Mobius, a stranger with a quest.

As Sonic woke up, he felt freshened. He saw all of his friends encircling him.

-" Did you miss me?" He asked casually as the group peered down on him.

-" Is that all you can say zir? You'm have had usn's worried for hoors know…" He heard as Fuffle the mole addressed him in the quaint mole talk.

-" We've been guardin' oo for a long time, and you repay usn's with a "Did your mizz me?" Oi'm ashamed of yer," He said playfully.

Sonic smiled as his friend offered him one of Knothole's specialties, special Mushroom Soup, laced with pepper and some vinegar, said to posses many healing properties. As Sonic slowly sipped at the brew, his senses returned. It was then that he realized that only him and Sally remained in the hut.

-" Sally… About that talk we had a while ago…"

-" Hush, know… You need to rest. I didn't know what came over me either. I suppose we both have to give eachother apologies."

They both gazed into each other's eyes then burst out laughing.

-" Houhou! Okay, then, you forgive me and I'll forgive you, haha!"

-" Heehee!!! Oh, stop it! You really want me to thump you? Hahaha!"

-" Don't forget to let me thump you in return later!"

Their laughs echoed through Knothole.

-" It seems their fight has ended" Remarked Knuckles.

-" Indeed it has, guardian… I don't think our princess and our hero need much to help them get together again…"

Later that night the Knothole Freedom Fighters were grouped around a blazing fire.

Sonic sat close to Sally and Antoine, as he decided to reveal to them the reasons of his strange behavior.

-" I cannot precise right know, but all I can tell you is that Maverick is dangerous. More dangerous threat even than Enerjak, or even Robotnik. I thought I had finished him off a long time ago. But, as it seems, I didn't kill him. We must return to the South Islands and find where he is hiding." 

Knuckles stood up.

-" I think only both of us should go. Tails and Sally must stay here helping Mobius."

-" Quite right. We should leave right away."

-" Sonic… I… I think I see what you mean. Even if it makes me cry to leave you right know, I have to protect Aunt Sally and the other people… Good luck, buddy…" Tails had said this looking brave, though inside he was shedding mental tears.

-" Lil' bro, I… I'm sorry. I can't let you in on this, even you. This is my fight. Knuckles saw Maverick; therefore he can help me. To you I say farewell my friends… See you after the battle…"

As the boat left hastily left the beach, Bookshire came rushing towards the Freedom Fighters with a scroll.

-" Did they leave already? They must receive this! There very future depends on it!"

Sally then shed into tears.

-" Why is this happening? I feel something terrible is about to happen Bookshire!"

-" I know, little one. You Amy and me have all felt it. I only hope they will return someday to complete their training…"

The Boat went to the South Islands; a destiny started to fulfill itself.

The dark-clad figure also had hitched a ride on the boat careful of not revealing himself to the Chosen Ones. 

Though he hid, he couldn't help himself but admire their courage. Without thinking back and the knowledge of the power of their enemy, they still were ready to die for their cause.

As the boat finally rigged up to the quay producing a cracking sound, the Freedom Fighters and Archimedes jumped down to shore. The night was falling, but dark and nightmarish clouds hung low over the island. Sonic and Knuckles headed towards the town, and as they entered Mayor Zonc greeted them, and as they presented their problems to him, he offered them help in the form of a search party. But the friends declined.

-" I don't wish to get anybody involved anymore in this story, Mayor Zonc, though I would dearly wish to be able to forget it all."

And with that, they left Zonc. He was sincerely sorry to see them leave.

-" Heroes… Never thought I'd ever see one again… Good luck chaps.." He would see them years later.

As they raced through town, a strange figure sitting at a café table was conversing with his fire ant friend.

-" Did you observe these two Archie?"

-" Yah, sir, I believe that these two resemble perfectly the description of the bloomin' Chosen Ones!!"

-" Well, lets got then… Rose awaits us…"

The strange hedgehog hailed the two friends. He had a brown fur, topped with eventual strands of white. He wore a casual jacket, and on his head a trapper's hat. His eyes glittered in the gloomy background. As the two observed him, they saw in him a creature that had survived many hardships.

-" And whom might you be, sir?" Asked Sonic.

-" Welcome, Sonic and Knuckles. My name is Fist. We have been expecting you."

-" Say what??" They simultaneously said.

-" Legends on this island say someday you will come here seeking an old enemy. But let me introduce myself. I am one of the generals and envoy of the Neo-Freedom Fighters, bent on the destruction of the evil that spans on these islands. There are a great number of our legends that speak of your coming as the savior of our world. "

-"So, you believe that we are the… Chosen Ones?"

-" Same as Bookshire..."

-" He warned us that you were coming…"

-" I'm not even surprised…"

-" Shall we get going sirs?"

-" Where to?" Inquired Sonic

-" To headquarters."

Council Room.

Counselor Daza was infuriated. Upon learning of his son's opinions his temper had risen quickly before exploding. As he sat to the table for lunch, Fuffle entered bearing a platter with strawberry cider, otter tarts and banana bread.

As the counselor invited his friend to sit, Fuffle presented him the events that had occurred at Knothole.

-" Fuffle, has anyone heard of this except me and the Freedom Fighters?"

-" No, zir, oi though it wood had been too rizky, if 'Ur see what oi mean…"

-"Mm, this tart is exquisite… So, our Heroes are off again? Perhaps it is good at least Tails remains, we need a Chosen One right about know… The conclave has been getting more problems with the new supporters of the doctor… I fear that if these two are gone for long we might start having serious troubles." He never could have been righter.

As the black clad figure marched along difficulty following the pace of the five figures running through the jungle towards a clearing in the middle of the dense foliage.

Fist immediately headed towards a tree-trunk towards the west of the clearing, and seemed to activate a switch hidden in the bark. In the middle of the clearing a dead stump supplanted by a unique plant suddenly lifted itself to reveal a tunnel.

-" I would suggest you would use your spinball, this is going to get very rough…"

And as they leaped into a path of intertwining passages, the dark figure judged advisable to stay behind for a while….

The two friends were amazed. In front of them stretched a city built in the rock. In the middle of the city stretched a huge pillar. Beside that, it was the only thing that sustained the ceiling. The island had been divided in two parts! On the outside of the base laid a circular beach, much in the shape of a crab. As the Freedom Fighters were leaded towards a towering castle-like rock shape, Fist called out to the Guards

-"Sandstorm, BlackBelt! Tell Rose the Chosen ones have arrived."

As Sonic and Knuckles headed up a spiraling stair, a horde of small squeaking infants ran to meet them.

Forced to break away from the affectionate young ones, the two friends headed into a dimly lighted room.

Fist introduced them to a young and slender young hedgehog. She wore brass bracelets around her arms. She wore a slouched hat much similar to the one Fist had (With most of the Neo- Freedom Fighters,), brown and worn with a feather placed on the left side. A dark red rose was tucked in the left most waistband pocket of her jacket.

-" Welcome, Sonic and Knuckles! We have long awaited your coming. It is said in the legends you would help us retrieve our freedom,"

-" Well, actually, I haven't seen traces of you being enslaved, the town seems pretty wealthy…" Remarked Sonic.

-" But have you actually observed the people there? Anna-Marie, would you please graft on the Omni-viewer?"

An old and sage looking badger sitting at a chair caring for the young one named Setsu

Said 

-" Of course, miss Rose. They should know the truth…"

As she activated a panel, Sonic and Knuckles saw something that could only have come from a creature's worst nightmare. All the inhabitants of the island were robots! Once the tourists and "living" creatures had left, they let go of their appearance, and became androids.

-" Are they… roboticized?" Asked Knuckles.

-" No, they are merely copies" Said Rose.

-" Then… your suggesting that the originals are somewhere on the island?"

-" Some of them are real of flesh and fur, hidden in the island, such as I: A voice said

-" MAYOR ZONC!"

-" Hello… I suggest we talk to Rose about it… 

-" Right. We have already located them, but we didn't dare attack until real back-up arrived."

-" So, then, we'll be leaving soon, I suppose?"

-" Yes, after refreshments are served. Let me introduce you to the troupes."

They met the two ferrets, SandStorm and BlackBelt, the Healer and general mother Cecilia, Azure the bat scout, Cobalt the cart spy, Crimson the general, and Celius, a monk that had always been in the service since his father had been kidnapped and replaced by a robot. He had been one of the few that had escaped from the terror of the Darkbots. As the friends were presented with the brave looking troupes, they were told only a small group would accompany them.

-" We would stand a better chance, too slow with too many soldiers. As long as we are not spotted, its fine, but then if we are, were relying on you, Sonic and Knuckles."

The two friends nodded, and they were leaded towards another pipe leading upwards.

-" These pipes are charged with air, therefore there is no need for climbing up to the island."

After a long trip through the pipes, they found themselves somewhere in the jungle, close to an ancient looking temple.

Rose pointed towards the old monolith that seemed silently basking in the hot tropical sun.

-" This is were they were attempting to hide their operations. It was very lucky that we discovered this purely by chance when we decided to follow a convoy of supplies."

-" So, what are we waiting for know?" Pondered Knuckles out loud

-" Well, we have managed to overpower one of the Darkbots that had taken SandStorm's place without capturing him, therefore we merely need to hide in a booby convoy."

-" Fine, but then what do we do once we are in the premises miss Rose? You have been planning this plan for months without revealing everything about your plan."

-" There basic operation is constructing a gigantic engine of death; the most difficult part of the operation is destroying that construction. Once this has been done, Cecilia will hack into their program and disable the Darkbots for exactly fifteen minutes and seven seconds. We will have that time to engage the cells and save the prisoners. Once we are out we will head back to the hideout. Using the new troupes we will eventually destroy all the Darkbots on the island."

-" With the help of the Knothole freedom fighters and Geoffrey St. John's secret service and special squad it will be a breeze."

-" But, Sonic, what tells you that the Queen will listen to what I have to say?"

-" Sally has been more than bored after all these months of inactivity, so she'll be very willing to help."

Gratefulness could be read in all of the Neo-Freedom Fighter's eyes.

As the Hedgehog and the Echidna stared silently at the huge construction from another time, the troupes stalked into the temple.

The Temple.

The groups of robots were working at a massively impressive structure. Tons of composed metals were jointed together by complicated cogs, strange windows, and openings for guns, pipes supplying the ship with its fuel. It wasn't programmed to ever take to the air…

Sonic and Rose sat crouched over a high hill-like wall towering over the metallic thing. Sonic wasn't very anxious to peer at the dome-like structure, but it was necessary, him needing to be able to trigger the correct parts of the objects.

But as he carefully crept over the bricks, he had one of the greatest shocks of his life.

-" Oh, my stars…"

-" Sonic? What is it?"

Knuckles burrowed out of the ground at that precise moment.

He looked in the direction Sonic was.

-" They're… Rebuilding the Doomsday!"

The Doomsday had been the final machine of the tyrant that had soiled Mobius. It had been programmed to send destructive pods on the earth roboticizing everything in its path. It had been destroyed in the final battle against the maddened Robotnik. All the fighters had witnessed it blowing up and falling into the deepest place in the Mobian Ocean, emerald deep.

But it was there, right in front of them. The panels slid open and a group of bots came out in a cloud of smoke. There were six other characters following them.

Because of the smoke and the general dark atmosphere of the temple the troupes couldn't spot their faces.

But Sonic's eyes were riveted on the gigantic robotic structure.

Then he vaguely heard Knuckles voice, and snapped out of his trance as if he had woken up from a dream.

-" SONIC! Bots!"

A group of the metallic horrors were approaching.

As usual, Sonic's speed served him well. Juicing his speed, he executed a figure eight, once, twice around the group of bots. They didn't have the time to spot him before he had moved to another location. Using his momentum, Sonic leaped upward, in the dark craggy nooks of the temple, and started spinning on himself. Using this drill-like position, he ascended towards the robots. The result of his operation was shattering in the enemy ranks.

The bots exploded in a myriad of sparks and burnt metal; As Sonic leapt through the dust and the piles of scrap metal, when he ran to follow Rose and Knuckles.

-" Change of plans, Sonic! We have to find out who has been manipulating this island for his own purposes!"

-" Okay, then! I'll get you there pronto!"

As Sonic directed them towards a wagon and started running at top speed pushing the construction, the dark figure watched silently, watching and noting on his book the changes happening…

The six fighters headed towards to what seemed to be the main power generator of the base, a flicker in time seemed to occur behind them… 

The Neo-Freedom Fighters rushed out towards the mainframe of the base. 

-" Please, please may I please have some space?"  
As the group cleared the area and started watching for eventual bots, Cecilia went to work. Typing quickly she logged into the mainframe's menu, and grunted under the pressure.

-" What is wrong, Cecil?" Asked Cobalt.

-" They have changed the password since the last time I hacked into this…"

-" Wait, what was the last password?"

-" Emeralds…"

-" You tried Chaos yet?" No result.

-" Opal." Nothing.

-" Doomsday." The screen flashed, and the menu opened.

-" Bingo! Cobalt, I didn't know you were a code-cracker?"

-" Being a spy is partly about cracking codes, Cecilia… Quickly, de-connect the bots and open the cells!"

Accessing the codes Cecilia de-activated the robots. Faint crackling was heard as the whole power in the base was shut down for the small while the gang had.

Sonic gazed at the huge construction. Before the group of friends stood what seemed to be a very large sacrifice chamber. Depicted on it were scenes of what seemed to have been a horrifying battle.

Burning braziers illuminated the scene, as the bots seemed freezed in time. Preparing their gear the fighters entered what would soon be the remains of another horrific battle, one very different from the one in the walls.

I wrote the first part of this story hoping that I would offer a return of Robotnik. I never really thought that the good old " fall off a cliff after the heroic battle" was really interesting. I though something more shattering, something explaining more about Sonic's clouded past. And an addition to the use of the Chaos Emeralds. Generally speaking, Sonic and Knuckles will soon fight a horrifying battle, thus meeting an old enemy.

I can't really reveal anything less, but I think that someday I'll draw a comic about it… But lets first concentrate on finishing this story…

Until next time, this is Bob "Darkmoon" Leclercq, hope I finish this someday.

Hi, this is Bob "Darkmoon" Leclercq, and I wish to make some explaining on part of Sonic the Hedgehog, Other Worlds Part 2

This backstory has been written to explain what will happen once Sonic and the new gang enters the sanctuary.

We first have to understand some things. Sonic was at this time in the past, in another city. Obviously the heroes in my story are much older than the original ages. Sonic will meet some of his future friends here, and perhaps make a few enemies. You'll also discover that in my version, Sonic wasn't always so cool as he was later, lame and bad joker. Hopefully I will send another part of this story-taking place in our good land of Hyrule (Explaining the quote at the beginning of the story), where Link sends his young apprentice in a quest to search for the freedom fighters. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing the next part of this epic story.

Desert world, 10 years ago…

Sonic the hedgehog stood on the walls of the city of Oubron. The sun and the hot sands circling the city made it impossible to go to the other parts of Mobius either than being on a Smarn.

Sonic had been a marauder since a time he couldn't remember. The gang he now traveled with had found him as an infant.

The boss was called Chronos. He was a fierce looking full grown ape, with gray fur and fearsome-looking eyes. He had been trained in the arts of martial arts in his tribe in a far away county named Chinon. He was a very rare-colored and fearsome monkey, and some believed him to be some sort of deity. But the truth was all-different.

Chronos was an extremely gentle creature. The minute he was born he was involved in the clans and the general fighting happening in the ape tribes. He had wrestled his way up to ordering a large number of monkeys. But hating the company he had headed for the Southern Equator of Mobius, thus discovering a lush presentation of riches.

He herded a new gang of villains without much difficulty. One day while trekking through a swamp a friendly rat named ScorchFire had discovered a whimpering infant lying in a clearing. Nobody ever knew what he was doing there, not even him.

But it was evident he would become a powerful fighter someday. But even then there was no telling how he could possibly have become one of the strongest fighters in the years to come…

But then again, nobody could possibly have known. Except the dark hooded figure that had been watching the scene from the high forest canopy…

Since then Sonic's life had been a breeze. Always popping in and out of towns, travelling and facing adventures, gaining luscious treasures and selling them back for equipment.

But every time he headed for anew time, the hope still remained that he would find his lost parents. And every time ScorchFire helped him search to no avail.

But in every time he spotted the dark figure… He (Or she) had been following him for years, but never had he spoken a word of it to anybody. Not even to ScorchFire (Which he affectionately called "Spikey" for his unusually protruding quills.

-"Sonic are you thinking about your quest? You have been silent for the past few days…"

-" If I may say so myself, one point for the spiked one." Said one of Sonic's few travel companions, Catseyes. The friendly feline had an innate ability to read other people's thoughts, but only used this in extremities, or unknowingly.

The three friends peered through the night sky, inhaling the pure air that they would never take for granted again, when, years later, Robotnik conquered the land.

As they parapets gleamed against the reflection of the moon, the group headed down towards the tents they had established a few hours earlier.

Bookshire's log, actual time.

As our heroes left Knothole I couldn't offer them the knowledge of the poem I had received years ago from my father, the precedent watcher and Bookshire… It is of vital importance that I give them the verses so they know how to fulfill the prophecy.

I have found an old crumpled book of black, where the whole history of the world has been recorded… A remarkable piece of work indeed… Blank pages had been left for continuing the Mobian saga…

This is an extract from the previously sited book…

"While calm in appearance, the serenity that blankets the world is merely a curtain over the turmoil that threatens to surface..."

This piece of work was given for the benefit of the Future Freedom Fighters.

Maybe I will show this when they are at their lowest moments… Right now I must slumber and forget momentarily the weight of burden that was laid on my shoulders many years ago…"

Little did Bookshire know that the black clad stranger held the exact same book as he did, following Sonic and Knuckles through their destiny…

Sonic, ten years ago…

Sonic was thinking about the years before he had been found in the forest clearing, whimpering like a wounded animal. He couldn't remember anything from those times, the face of his mother, the voice of his father, all those things were futile to try and remember.

Even though he had never had many friends, he longed to have people to talk to. He had always been reserved, lonely. He was shy, even though he could become very violent when needed.

Chronos had concealed Sonic and training him for years ( Thus stopping him from becoming the socialite he would be in a few year's time)

Thus he had become a very dangerous character to be around. All the people from the gang knew it was dangerous to threaten him, and they all feared him except Scorchfire and Catseyes.

He had gotten quite a reputation in the area, and he was presently drinking soft elderberry wine, when he spotted Chronos entering the tavern. Immediately the area was cleared. A great number of people feared the monkey. Though he never had been a general threat to the people of the city, a lot of them told tales of his fighting abilities. As he sat down next to Sonic, he started the conversation.

-" I hope you had a good's night sleep, we go hunting for booty tonight sir"

-" Right you are matey… Gotta get me beauty sleep. Probably'll have no difficulties with all those dreams and promises of lavishing booty!!" Sonic had always been talking the quaint language often affected to hordebeasts and ruffians.

-" Right you are, Chronos! Y'are a strange beast, talk nice, but ye never had any problems slitting someones guts…"

-" Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!! What have I taught thee when you were a wee young one? Never let the chance of opportunity escape your grasp…"

-" Harhar!! I'm sorry, mentor!! This wine clouds my senses… Pray tell what and where are we going?"

-" We are headed south in the great sand marshes. It is said a great dragon demon dwells there, the guardian of a great hoard of treasure."

-" Isn't that fitting?? A hoard for a growing hoard, harhar!"

As the gang herded themselves towards the tents, the dark figure sighed and also retired to his slumber. Archimedes was perched on his shoulder and equally ducked in his hood, in the protection of his friend's hat.

The night continued on, peaceful and dark. As it continued on, far in the South, the marshes seemed lighted by an eerie glow…

The next morning, Sonic was roasting a mackerel over the fire as he thought about the promises of plunder that Chronos had used to carve their appetites. 

Chronos approached the largest group of people and chatted with them.

The newest recruit Arthur Newt had entered the group the night before in search of adventure and treasure.

The young athletic creature was strongly built, though rather tall and large for a newt.

He smartly saluted and started at a trot towards the bunkers and the chariot that served as a way of locomotion.

Having finished a small breakfast the gang headed out of the city and into the heating sun.

They trod wordlessly through the baking desert, when Sonic sighted their destination.

-" Rightyo lads!! Great Sand Marshes, plunder and booty and bad-tempered Dragon right ahead"

The group obviously didn't enjoy Sonic's practical jokes. 

As they entered the quick sands, the dark figure recorded the event and sighed. 

I wouldn't be before long that Sonic would develop an attitude.

At present though he needed to be prepared for the following events.

The troupe stopped as Chronos raised his hand.

-" Right lads… We made until here. Right away I'll ask: Does anybody want to give up?? The next part of the mission might be fatal to some of us."

Two of the members started retreating and rapidly disappeared in the horizon.

-" Righto. The ones who come back will meet them in Oubron. To simplify the search we will split-up.

Splitnose, Raggar, take the first group, X, guide the second group. I'll go with ScorchFire Catseyes and Sonic." 

This was the normal composition of the groups.

Splitnose, Raggar and X were Chronos's lieutenants.

Splitnose and Raggar were both cats, but X was a different affair, a great mystery.

He was a fearful looking hedgehog with long slim dark hair. Small glasses were placed on top of his eyes, and he wore a black overcoat he never seemed to leave. He equally had a tattoo on his arm, proclaiming boldly his name.

One day he had appeared out of nowhere and demonstrated his abilities, and just called himself "X" since the day he had come out of the green and lush vegetation of a Mobian Jungle.

Sonic plodded with much ease through the muck of the sands. The groups had spotted some paw prints not so far away, and were trying to follow.

As they trudged on, the sands grew hotter. They called a halt, and Chronos took out of flare gun from his pouch. Firing the projectile he gazed in the blue skies.

Another flare, like a twin star flew high and true in the sky.

-" I think that soon we should be joining up with the others…" He muttered under his breath. He was uneasy.

-" Anything wrong Chronos?

-" I haven't the faintest idea of the truthfulness of the stories going on about the monster dwelling in these marshes… I've been wanting to find him to see if we could rid the area from such a problem." 

As Chronos laid a grim eye on the members of the party, Sonic started twitching nervously.

The sands were hot and arid. The parties walked on in silence, not a word talked between them. As the afternoon trudged on into the night, the warriors approached the cave they had sighted a few hours ago. The entrance was massive. The craggy rocks hung dangerously out from the dark entrance. But the friends didn't heed any of the signs, thinking only of the lavishing riches they had been promised. Sonic hesitated before entering the grotto.

-" Are you sure its in here that that dragon thingy lives?"

-" Possibly my impatient friends. Hopefully he will be sleeping or just non-existing,"

-" So theoretically there is no need to panic or run around screaming and flailing our arms around??"

-" No comment." 

Then a hideous roar was heard from the depths of the cavern.

The whole pack started shuddering and some of their nerves broke.

The earth-shaking scream that was then heard again brought them back to their senses.

-" We are many more than the monster. We have no idea what type of species he is.

He certainly isn't anything between a Lizalfos and a Gohma. He is possibly some kind of unknown monster. Should we bring some monster balls to try and capture him?"

-" I don't think that by the sound of his roar or his thoughts he is going to let himself get caught." Said Catseyes with a worried look.

Still, one of the monster hunters present in the crowd, including X, produced a number of monster balls.

Catching monsters was a common practice. Most of the species were already known, and until know there were approximately 520. There were rumors of an ultimate monster somewhere on the earth, but none had been found for the moment. Some of the rarest of the monsters had great power, and those with not much strength preferred bringing some of the monsters along with them in their journeys for protection.

Though Chronos and his pack had never found any use to the creatures they fought (For defense, anyway), they made useful watchdogs, and they brought up an interesting bargain in any monster market.

Chronos's monster, a fabled Dragonette never left his side. He was extremely proud of his prize, and had even founded a deep bond of friendship with the Dragonette, named Steelglide.

He took out the monster ball from out of his pouch and punched in the button code he had assigned to the device.

A strong smell of fire rose from the machinery, and a strange burst of fire popped out of the inner egg-like shape of the ball.

A strange lizard-like shape emerged from the smoke.

The shape had wings and strange cloud-like ears.

The mighty Steelglide stepped out of the monster ball and seated herself on her master's shoulder, unafraid and powerful.

A filet of blue smoke glided from the snouts of Chronos's selected animal.

The creature scented the atmosphere and seemed straight out uneasy.

-" There isn't much to scare a Dragonette on Mobius." Said Chronos seeming as uneasy as his pet.

The strange cave seemed to glow even in the lazy end of the afternoon.

The group started retaliating with the precedent idea of lavishing riches, and they started advancing in the depths of the cave…

A powerful sinewy lizard-like body slithered in the depths of the murky cave…

Bookshire's log (present time)

The boat has left. We received a contact from the neo-freedom fighter's headquarters a few minutes ago. It appears the young ones have been travelling and are on a new quest destroying a large number of robots.

But then again, who knows what could be happening down there? The wheel of fate has been turning for millennia. But know an evil so great may stop the churning of time and modify what was supposed to happen. This might mean the end of Mobius as we know it.

I have therefore started planning the future with Princess Sally. We have come to the same conclusions; She, and Amy Rose equally, have been thinking of what would happen if the world would fall to the shadow of Chaos. If that was to happen, I believe that somehow Knothole will survive. It might be but an intuition, but the village has some sort of indestructibility. We have received a few additions to our fine crew. A group of minstrels arrived coming from the South Islands, as well as a wandering warrior, named Arthur Newt. The strange creature obviously has had a deep friendship with Sonic.

I hear cries of joy as some of the creatures in Knothole retaliate with the newt. I think he might have come here before the freedom fighters brought me here.

Finally, many of the creatures of Mobius have been starting to come back to Knothole, the safety of the area attracting them.

Sally and Rotor have been planning to move to another village, quite far from here, so that if eventually something would happen and the village is discovered, at least something would stay from the great civilization for future generations.

It is a good plan, though I hope it will never have to come to use.

This is such a beautiful place. The rustic charms of Knothole seem to give it the same beauty as Neo-Mobotropolis. 

The cave, tens years back.

They trudged along in the suddenly darkened cave. The light that had been glowing from the outside had suddenly loosened its grip on the surroundings.

Strange flickering and pale lights were seen scattered here and there around the cave. Unknown monsters slithered down the small nooks and crannies.

The strange echoes that reflected and battered the walls at every step they made gave the grotto an eerily sensation of being alive.

Drips from a strangely translucent pool not far from there provided the rocky formation of the cave with an everlastingly moving pattern dancing in the strange flickering light formed by the reflection of the waters.

Though they never were certain of it, they would have sworn there on it; there was another presence surrounding the cave.

The fact is that if they had peered closely in the obscure crannies, they would have spotted strange and green glowing eyes, focused on the ocean-blue Hedgehog situated at the top of the line… Then the shape was gone, slowly crawling along the crags and nooks of the dark lair.

Sonic and Arthur had been developing what would still be ten years later a strong bond of friendship. They shared a strange bond that they both ignored anything about their parents; Arthur Newt had been raised by a family of formidable badgers, which were none other than the noble family of Silverback, the badger lord.

Suddenly, a strange elf-looking figure leaped in front of them.

-" Don't scream… It'll conclude we aren't alive." Whispered Chronos silently.

The strange creature had wings that looked harmless enough, until their eyes focused on the end of them, pinioned with deep and sharp-looking shards.

The being has some sort of nasty whip, riddled with shatters of glass and arrow-shafts.

Though they hadn't seen this before, it seemed the creature possessed some kind of pouch, in which were stored things I would not want to mention.

The animal seemed curious enough, sniffing the air and wandering his gaze on the travelers.

-" Who are you? What do you want?" He enquired, apparently seeing in them intruders.

-" We are just seeking a treasure that we believe to be located somewhere in this cave."

-" KSSSSSSSSS!- You ssssssssseek the monssssssssssssssster of the cave?? You sssssssssssssshan't come out of it alive… If you wish I may offer you my assistancccce…. I have been living in thessssse cavesssss for yearssss know, I know them like the back of my clawssssss…."

-" Thank you for your generosity, sir…?"

-" Call me Clawssssssssssssssssssss.."

-" I suppose you shall demand some kind of payment for your services…"

-" No… The monssster hasss been invading my cave for years know… I would be o'erjoyed to see it sssssssssuccumb…"

-" Very well, then… I believe that sort of payment will suit us very well…"

The strange creature appeared to know the dark and twisting ways in the catacombs very well.

Never did he hesitate a moment when there dark trek traversing the strange archways and arcs.

They had been travelling a reasonable amount of way, but it seemed to Sonic as if he had been walking for centuries through the obscurity and dampness of the caves.

Finally, they passed a narrow archway, studded with strange scenes depicting a fiersome beast.

-" Thisssssss isssssss it…. The beasssst sssslumbersss in thisss chamber. If any of you wisssh to continue, follow the path ahead, you'll come to the end of the cave, at the backside of the desert. Follow the east and the trees to end up in Oubron."

Claws arched his body against the receptacle, and leaning a finger towards the stone, pushed on what seemed to be a concealed button or lever that triggered a hidden mechanism. With a long eerie groan the door pivoted on hidden hinges and opened the way to a concealed passageway.

-" Here isssss the way… Beyond thisssss portal sssssslumberssss the beassssst…."

The warriors made long faces at the prospect of the following battle.

They entered the lair of the monster in a single file… And as the cloaked figure dropped from an overhanging stalactite, the future was written.

They entered the lair of the monster Anubis.

He was a frightening sight to all of those present, the four warriors stared, cowering.

The Anubis was a towering foe. Standing as high as a badger, its eyes glowed dark red with hatred. The huge creature possessed dangerous looking tentacles that protruded from the sides of its looming body. The body of the creature was snake-like, vicious and sinewy.

Most of the people present in the lair of this thing had barely started there training as monster catchers. They were clearly paralyzed with fear.

But X and Chronos were hardly affected by the apparition that loomed a good ten meters high, reaching to the soaring heights of the cave in which it had built its nest.

And in the semi-darkness, embraced by a small orifice of light coming from a ventilation vent from above, glowed three gleaming eggs…

As the monster started advancing on them, X started slowly advancing towards it, grasping his monster ball.

Suddenly, he unleashed one of his most feared and idolized creatures, a fabled Savith.

The glowing wings unfolded from behind its back, and the golden snout sniffed the air, and seemed to sense the danger as it flexed it muscles for attack.

The other monster seemed to sense the presence of it enemy even in the semi-darkness the cave was enveloped in.

The two fighters prowled, not making a sound.

Suddenly, the towering beast made the first move and broke the stiffening silence.

The two animals fought with anger and loathing as they jumped and lashed at each other.

Suddenly, Savith launched a glittering ball of flames and rocks, twice the size of the monster itself. It didn't stand a chance.

The Anubis (As Sonic checked its statistics through his index) possessed many powers, but obviously the Savith's nimble actions and the power and ferocity of its attacks had permitted him to win the battle.

As the monster was locked inside X's monster ball, his claim for the day, the other fighters cursed at X's expertise. He had saved most of them, but they had wished very dearly to catch the Anubis. But then they set their eyes on the eggs. Chronos enclosed one in his monster ball, offered it to Catseye's, took one for him, then gave the other one to Maximino, a promising member of the team, and promised the other ones the offspring that the eggs would eventually produce after mating.

Soon afterwards, the heroes said goodbye to the desert Oasis, followed closely by Claws, who seemed to have been filled for a new respect for the travelers that had arrived in the cave. He invited them to lunch in a huge terrace built in the rock. The travelers didn't decline the proposition.

Newly baked mountain bread was offered, as well as some exquisite wine and ale that had been brewing in the dark and cool atmosphere of the caves for years know.

They gaily enjoyed the quiet summer breeze as the day lingered and the night came, bringing with it the freezing cold of the desert.

Claws offered them beds in some kind of a mountain hall that had been before long evacuated of the influence of the Anubis.

Finally as they settled for the night did Claws relinquish to settle himself.

The next morning, they found the strange creature ready to leave. He had decided to leave his home and follow the pack where they went.

-" I wanted to ssssee the world a long time ago, but never had I met competent enough adventurersssssss…"

They got into the city when the sun was at its peak. The inhabitants of the city were anxiously waiting at the doors of the city and peering at the new arrivals. The whole population started cheering for Chronos and his group.

But one of the people in the crowd seemed to catch Sonic's eye. She was strangely veiled and he only saw her eyes and her body. From what he saw from the green eyes and the generous shape of her body, but he liked what he saw.

He was interrupted in his reverie by a voice that seemed to occur from out of this world.

-"_Sonic!!! HEY!!!!"_

He shook his head and looked towards Catseyes.

-" Wake up! Oh… I see… The princess, huh?

She's been here for a couple of days with her father, helping the people in the city. She's giving a ball in our honor tonight, so I believe you'll have all the time to talk to her…"

Sonic was suddenly aware of his smell and his relative hygiene. Suddenly, he seemed to take full conscience of the world around him.

Chronos had sensed the change too. And didn't like it. Sonic had been he perfect weapon since he had not been radiated to the socialized world.

An hour later at the camp on the outskirts of the city, Chronos learned how much Sonic wanted to go from X. X said that he deserved it, it would be the first time Sonic actually had some freedom to talk.

Finally, Chronos consented letting Sonic go to the Matsuya, where the ball was to take place.

The Matsuya was a dome-shaped building, seemingly golden. At the entrance there were a large number of torches placed all around. Other than the dome, nothing else was alight, except for the omnipresent lighting of the white pillar.

As Sonic walked down the hall, a lot of the people seemed to stare at him. He wasn't exactly dressed in noble clothes, but he had taken the opportunity to wear a shirt that had been found with him when he was found lying in the trees. The shirt had strange properties that had made it very valuable. It adjusted to the size of its wearer, in effect making it always the right size. It was green of color, as if it was elven, and on it was engraved one single sign.

It seemed like two opposite brackets placed close to eachother, with a small horizontal triangular chip, and in between these two signs was a diamond shape embracing the sides of the two other sides.

As he entered the banqueting hall, he was stunned at the magnificence of the place. The hall was divided into ten levels, each terrace giving on another at the bottom. All of the floor had been built to give sufficient place to place a piano and four dancing floors. At the limits of each terrace were placed numerous plants and flowers. 

Huge pillars went down from the floor to the top of the building, soaring some hundred feet above the ground. Sonic was amazed at the grandeur of the place. Never had he witnessed so many people grouped up in one place. A lot of female creatures seemed to be turning around him. It seemed he had discovered himself a quality he had never developed in his training with Chronos, charm. He was indeed witty, he discovered. Even his manners seemed to be developing. He never declined a dance, even though the only person he was really was seeking was the beautiful Mobian girl he had seen the other day. He couldn't stop thinking of the young girl. He focused his gaze on the people inside the room. 

All the members of the team were blended in the atmosphere. All of them had been too at least one reception. He was the odd one out. Suddenly, he had a glimpse of something familiar, a flash. He though he had been close to remembering something about his past. Visions like this seemed to be happening often lately, even though never they had been manifesting themselves so violently. He thought he might have been to a place like this a long time ago, in a time long forgotten. But not this time… This was as if he had already lived this moment, even if he had never been in this city. Then the flicker was gone, and he was himself again.

Suddenly, Catseyes approached him.

-" Hey, In love!! The princess is up on the roof if you want to know…"

Suddenly he was very interested.

The parapets were cold and hard. The princess stood in the dying sun, setting in the West, in the direction of the White Pillar. She had come with her father, King Acorn, to visit the people of the city and congratulate them on the job they had done on keeping the treasured royal plants in perfect shape.

She had hoped she could have taken the opportunity to visit one of her friends, Rose Hedgehog, presently living somewhere in the city. She had also hoped to eye some boys, even then her spirit caught her thought and threw it aside. She was the daughter of the king, and was to conduct herself like such; Besides, the only person that actually caught her eye was the young Mobian Hedgehog that had been staring at her the other day; She had been thinking about him much longer than she had been planning.

For hours she had laid in her room, thinking about many things. The problems befalling the kingdom of Mobotropolis. The crowds that had been stirred by Warlord Julian's promises. The she just told herself that maybe later she would go down and search for Rose. But right now she had to be left alone. Just as she was about to turn around, she spotted a figure walking thoughtfully along the parapets.

He looked young enough.

-" Who are you?" She asked the tall lean figure

-" A friend." The character was cloaked in a dark suit, but only visible were his eyes, startlingly blue. In his hand he held a small black leather book.

Even though she didn't even know him, she felt as if she had known him long ago. And he made her feel better.

-" Did I startle you little one?"

She looked into those sky-blue eyes

-" No, no… I am merely thoughtful… Do I know you?"

-" I don't think so… I have never been here. It's a beautiful city."

She turned around to see another figure coming. She recognized him as the handsome young Mobian she had seen the other day.

-" Do you know… HEY?? Whered'you go??"

The figure had disappeared.

-" Hi" Said Sonic.

-" Have we met before?"  
–" I've seen you, I don't know about you, but I was there…"

-" You were there in the group of bounty hunters the other day…"

-" Yup…"

And that's how the Princess Sally and Sonic the Hedgehog first met.

They slowly descended the steps of the plaza, talking about this and that. They discovered many things in common. Sally talked about her life in the palace, and Sonic his life on the road.

She presented him to the court, even though he was but a poor person. But they liked the way he presented his person. One of the people that caught his eye was the wizard Lazarus and the young Bookshire. Bookshire was an athletic looking young hedgehog, with large drooping eyelashes, and wise eyes.

Lazarus was an old owl, seemingly ageless.

His calm and sage eyes reflected thoughtful knowledge. The old sage was seemingly impressed at Sonic as the young hedgehog recounted his problems figuring out who he was exactly.

The king was far more interested than most of the people there. It seemed as though Sonic reminded him of someone, and this thought he shared with the hedgehog in question.

The night went on pleasantly, and soon enough Rose came up to the group and greeted the young princess and her newly found friend. They talked about the gossip going around in the city, and Sonic presented the crowd to his friends in Chronos's band. The fierce ape didn't really show himself to be reluctant to meet the royal suite.

But nevertheless, he was forced to be polite; to have problems with the royal family would cause him some problems for the rest of his life.

Sonic was enjoying himself grandly; He was wondering why Chronos had never taught him about anything to do with a social life.

He enjoyed the princess' company, even though something told him he had met her before. Many flashbacks had been assailing him the whole night as he seemed to re-discover something he had lost a very long time ago, something that had been so long ago he had to be reminded everything about, but it still was there, somewhere in his memory.

He caught another glimpse once again that very second; then he lost it.

-" Something wrong, Sonic?" Asked Sally

-" Just another annoying flashback I get…"

-" Okay… Let's talk about it over the next dance, shall we?"

He took her by the hand and the crowd swallowed them.

He took her by the waist and led her onto the dance floor. 

They danced in the starlit balcony, getting away from the crowd gathered on the last floor.

The stars were beautiful and shined like jewels. Sonic saw the princess under another light. She looked magnificent in her white robe, decorated with

They looked into each other's eyes and stayed there dancing until dawn.

The morning came, illuminating the sleepy city with reflections of red and golden light.

The parapets were slowly drowned in the light, as Chronos stood thoughtful.

He had never anticipated the talent Sonic had obviously had for a long time, but never had had the time to develop it.

Sonic had been his weapon; he was training him for his own purposes, nothing like this was supposed to have happened. He had been thinking of what to do of this problem. Only one solution remained; He had to think of some way of getting rid of this Sonic. As he walked down the stairs, an idea struck his mind. The only thing he had to know was if the Scyther was still in town since the last time…

Sonic was lying in his tent, sleeping soundly. The dance last night had revealed some things from his past he had ignored before; the feeling filled him with joy, as well as thinking of Sally. The young princess had been one of the people that mainly triggered something of a memory. He walked out of the tent and walked around the camp until he fell into Catseyes. The friendly feline was sharpening his favorite weapon, a fiersome looking lance; it had been studded with emeralds and other tokens he had collected in his travels. He greeted Sonic with a shake of a paw. 

The young cat had been thinking about the uncanny skills that his friend had demonstrated the other day at the dance;

He had always considered the deep and lone hedgehog because of his deep interesting inner self, but it turned out he had incredible social skills. Finally, he just shrugged the idea and went back to polishing his weapon. Sonic headed through the streets of the city; He met a travelling merchant and purchased some flowers, and headed for the encampment of the royal family.

He reached the small sweep of sand that actually had been spared from the usual heat; in effect, it had formed a natural oasis, the ideal place to select for spending vacation there.

He headed to the gate, before three fiersome looking guards stepped in front of him.

-" What is your name, sir?" Enquired the first one

-"Um, Sonic?" He said

It was if he had just said some secret password. The guards started smiling and let him in.

He headed towards the royal tent, large like at least a house. Inside was the usual people, including the king and Lazarus; they greeted him. He had not expected this sort of greeting, it was obvious that the royal family was normal people, and wanted to be considered as such.

They told him about the interest the princess had seemingly shown for him.

-" It is a good thing, she needs a good friend, sir Sonic." Said the King

-" Please, just call me Sonic." Replied he.

-" Very well, Sonic; As I was saying, she needs more than one friend alone; The only person she seemed to really know in this city is her childhood friend Rose."

Lazarus approached him

-" I don't know why, but all of us have had the impression of having seen you before; I think we might have already met; Have we, Sonic?"

_" I don't think so; this is the first time I was actually going to some kind of social outing. To tell the whole truth, I felt the same feeling when I first set my eyes on you;"

They all looked at eachother until the princess made eruption in the room.

-" Have I missed something, it looks like the moons of Mobius are falling on our heads!" She exclaimed.

Sonic walked up to her and donated the flowers.

-"Thanks Sonic... There beautiful."

She plucked one of them and placed it into her hair. She placed the others on a vase containing rare Mobian Red flowers; they possessed some untold qualities, such as the possibility of curing certain diseases.

He greeted Rose that had just entered the tent. She had come to ask Sally if she wanted to come to the salt spring that day to go do some tourism. Sally enquired Sonic if he wanted to come; He gladly said yes. They headed through the immensely populated streets of the city before arriving to the gardens of Oubron; 

The streets were packed with merchants and buyers, strange little markets and numerous businesses offering many different culinary specialties.

Sonic was amazed at the fact that Rose seemed to know the city perfectly well, being so gigantic. It was hectic, and almost as big a Mobotropolis. The dark alleys were invaded with the thousands of small dealers; they had been walking for about an hour until they arrived at the salt springs; they weren't only one of the greatest natural wonders, but one of the biggest markets in Oubron. The salt springs had been named for no reason, but one thing was certain, they were something to be marveled. All around the springs grew the numerous pants, and seemingly the natural fountains sprouting out were feeding the plants the energy they required to grow and flourish.

Even though no reason had been discovered for this miracle of nature, the tourists visiting the area flocked around the fountain like flies around a cake.

Sally guided them to one of the largest stands offering exquisitely carved brooches; The merchant turned out to be extremely helpful and guided the friends to examine a small brooch decorated with one single chard of the master emerald. The emerald itself was huge. Taking one chard off wasn't such a problem. Sonic bought the brooch and offered it to Sally. 

She clipped the gift to her robe and thanked him;

Even though he didn't seem to posses much money, he still had bothered to buy her something; As they continued the trip, they met up with Catseyes who was visiting the springs equally; They talked and headed for the inside of a shop.

Inside they discovered that Chronos and most of the band had traveled for the springs that day. Sonic started chattering with Scorchfire; The hedgehog had been uneasy at the large number of the band coming, thinking something horrible might be unleashed; The King might have sent them for some other purpose than sight-seeing. But it seemed that no, they had come for only there own purposes.

He was astounded at the obvious historical interest his friends had toward the fountain and the area in general. The fact was, they had not come totally for there own purposes.

They were sight seeing, most of them, but Raggar and Splitnose and X had been summoned by there leader for another, darker purpose. 

And the purpose would be revealed to the heroes soon…

Sonic was walking through some kind of a small alley, when he was approached by someone whom he believed to be some kind of merchant, therefore, even before the strange character opened his mouth, he denied whatever it was he was offering.

The Scyther was dressed in a long black robe that was torn and damaged here and there, as well as a long rapier swinging freely at his hip. A large cape hid his face, so Sonic couldn't identify the species of animal he was dealing with.

Scyther talked in a low raspy voice.

-" I am sent by your master, Hedgehog. He demands that you undergo a special training."

Sonic sighed. He should have known that somehow Chronos wouldn't appreciate him going to the ball. He told Sally where he was going, and followed the strange individual through the dark street of Oubron. 

Sonic thought they had been through the same street at least fifty times as Scyther finally stopped. Pulling out a brass key from some hidden pocket located inside his cloak, he opened a small door leading to a seemingly dark room.

Sonic walked inside; the room looked something like a laboratory.

Strange phials and test tubes were scattered all over the area. Tools and weapons hung at the brick wall held together by what was seemingly a large brass "buckle". 

A worktable was placed in the middle of the room, overflowing with papers and strange jars filled with murky contents. Placed a little further was a space that seemed filled with nothingness.

Drawn on the floor had a cabalistic theme, stars and suns were placed evenly apart, drawn together by lines traced in white chalk.

A circle in the middle was drawn in many examples, each one getting smaller and smaller, oozing towards the exact middle.

The bricks that composed the wall were covered with nooks and cracks that time had gradually traced on them.

Sonic was wondering where he was, when Scyther addressed him from the other side of the room as he was selecting some kind of a pendulum.

-" This is my laboratory; here I consecrate my studies to the animal mind, the twists and turns of our spirit. Your master has asked me to hypnotize you." He paused to start twirling the object" This might hurt a but your head, but technically you shan't know it."

Sonic started to walk towards the door, but as he directed his gaze towards the pendulum decorated with an emerald sign, he stopped in his tracks. There was something fascinating about the movement of the small iron object. As it was twirling and spinning, it was if his mind was following the movements of the center of his attention.

Then the scene seemed to fade, and then everything went dark.

Scyther continued twirling the pendulum as he gave his directions to Sonic, who unknowingly followed them.

Soon he would wake up and have no knowledge of this horrible experience…

Sally had been waiting for Sonic to come back for two hours know. Both her and Rose were getting extremely worried; it wasn't like him to be so late. They were about to head out and look for him when Chronos came running and informed them that Sonic wouldn't be coming back that day. Sally was infuriated. She stomped off furiously with Rose at her heels. Under his black mask, Chronos smiled.

Sally's thoughts were roaming. She was mad at Sonic, but somewhere in her mind, something told her that Sonic had not come back for a good reason. It wasn't like him to act this way. She was thinking in this way until she realized that night was coming.

She didn't see the strange figure clad in black clothes slinking off in the dying sun, embracing the city in brown and golden colors…

Sonic.

His mind was twisting.

__

"Who am I?"

"Trees… Plant… ME!… Who's that??? Is it the person who put me here? What is he doing with me??"

"Sa…lly?? Wha?? Who??? Chronos?"

"Am I crazy??"

"What's that?? EMERALD???? I… have been here before…"

" People!! They mean me… harm??!!! Run!!"

And he did. He ran like he had never run before. Unknowingly, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog had just for the first time used his incredible speed he had been carrying with him since birth.

In Scyther's lab, things weren't going so smoothly.

-" You did WHAT?'

-" Hypnotized him… He doesn't know… who he is."

-"Idiot… He was just supposed to forget that girl…Technically, she'll forget him… He'll be bad memory in her life. But him! I need his powers!" Chronos was fuming.

His whole plan was depending on the young youth on forgetting his social life; He was to be the ultimate machine.

He had taken the young lad to the Scyther years ago, and the old bug had confirmed him as being one of the Chosen Ones. But he couldn't use his powers as long as he didn't remember.

-" Come! We must change the spell!" 

Sonic was scared. He had never felt so

__

"Who am I?"

Strange. Something was calling him… Telling him something about himself… But he just couldn't remember.

He was taken out of his reverie by a hedgehog approaching him.

-" Lad!! What is your name?"

-" I… don't know… I seem to…"

__

" SONIC!! Your name is SONIC!!"

-"Oh, yeah… my name's Sonic… Maurice… Hedgehog?" He tasted the name, something new to him. He knew something about himself, at least.

-" I think you should be following me lad…"

The inspector Duncan had had a long day. But there was something in the eyes of the youth that had compelled him to approach the young man.

It turned out that the youth had obviously lost all track of his memory. He only remembered his name, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog.

The inspector checked in the files of the city, and found nothing. A blank.

The he started checking the files in the Mobian files; there he was more succesful.

Even though some information wasn't given, he possessed at least some kind of an address.

Sonic was sitting inside the room, a cup of water in his hand. He had no idea what was happening to him. The rain was slapping violently against the windowpane and the wind howled. His eyes seeped worry as he feverishly tried to recapture something from his life. But nothing came back. His mind was as blank as his cup. Duncan came up behind him and whispered into his ears, with his voice calm and soothing.

-" I've managed to recover an address from your past, Sonic. You shall be sent there immediately…"

Sonic was given a bag filled with the utensils he might need in his journey.

Sonic wanted to say something to the inspector, but he just grinned back.

-" Just call me again or come to the station if your ever in a jam again, Sonic." 

Sonic clambered into the bus and waved one last time through the window. The bus rolled speedily, burning road. Soon it was crossing the perilous journey through the great unknown. It didn't go through most of the road, using mostly the underground tunnels built for that purpose, shielding them from the sun.

Sonic was obviously the only passenger in the bus. The driver's name was Don. He had been driving through the great unknown for years, as he explained to Sonic. The huge desert-like area had been inhabited a long time ago, by the ones know known as the Walkers.

He told him of some of the greatest tales of the planet, such as the Watchers, the Chaos Emeralds, the kingdom of Mobotropolis. Sonic was soon gorged with the most beautiful legends of the planet. A couple of weeks later, Don woke Sonic up.

-" Sonic, we have arrived in Mobotropolis. Its time to meet your family."

Sonic followed obediently through the crowded streets of the city. Sonic stood in front of the modest dwelling standing in front of him. On the front of the diner were written in Neon letters "Uncle Chuck's diner—"

Sonic thought he had been here before, and was happy to see that his memories were coming back. Don followed beside.

-" Don, I thought you had other things to do."

-" Other than come and visit one of my oldest friends, Sonic??" Don seemed familiar, too. A veritable flood of memories assailed him. But nothing about the life he had lived from 3 to 12. Nothing yet… Gotta concentrate…

The door creaked open. A figure stepped out. He was dressed in a simple brown overcoat, a flannel tea shirt, and a pendant hung at his neck. It had been something that looked like a tooth of some tiger or other large cat; he greeted voyagers.

-" DON!! What's with the unexpected visit??"

-" Chuck, this is you nephew, Sonic."

The middle-aged hedgehog looked at Sonic for three long minutes. Then his glass fell from his hands, falling, falling, falling like Sonic's mind seemed to be falling into an abyss of memories. Chuck led them into the main room of his apartment. It was well furnished, with antique furniture, chairs here and there; A few libraries crowded the four walls. There was something in the room that gave you a homely feeling. Chuck pulled up three chairs and headed busily towards the kitchen. Sonic started peering through the room in a circular motion until his gaze focused on Don. 

-" What is it, Sonic?"

-" Why didn't you tell me you knew my Uncle Chuck?"

-" I just didn't want you to have a shock, you seemed lost enough."

Sonic continued his study of the room. Then, as he set his gaze on the north wall, he froze. On a neatly arranged study was located an old picture showing him as an infant.

He went white. Uncle Chuck was holding him in the pram, but close to him was a looming figure, smiling equally, a malefic smile. A strange white ape, smiling and holding in his hand some kind of gleaming jewel…

Chuck and Sonic were talking for hours of the life he had lived before; But it turned out he had no memory of the times he had lived after the maximum of five, except the drive to his house. A few days later, him and Sonic were making lunch for themselves (two chilidogs, which Sonic remembered), when Sonic made up his mind on something that had been titillating his mind for a while.

-"Uncle Chuck, I have to go back to Oubron; I think that's where eventually find someone 

having some link with my past.

Chuck had just nodded thoughtfully;

-"Of course… My door is always open to you, my brave nephew. For I believe that sometime in the future we shall somehow meet again. And know I give you something your father would have wanted you to receive."

He reached for the pendant he always wore, and plucked it from his neck.

-" Not only was this meant for you since your birth, but it contains a mysterious heritage that you shall receive only when you find the second half of this medallion. Your father wanted you to have this, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Now go in peace, now and forever, I will be with you."

Sonic hugged his uncle, and fled quickly out of the door. Chuck just stood there for awhile, staring into space.

-" At last, the prophecy is coming into play; Sonic, truly I will be with you, always."

Sonic ran, until he finally realized the impossible speed at which he was travelling. He stopped. His heels were sore from the very friction of the ground. He tried sprinting as fast as he could, and he found himself at the other side of the city in the matter of minutes. He thought of this for a few hours. Using this gift, he could cross the great unknown in the matter of days; He proceeded to find a shop and bought two large canteens of water for his journey.

Some time later, he was staring at the huge area that was the great unknown. Far in the horizon, he could see the shining dome of Oubron. He braced himself, and took a sharp intake of breath. This would be one of the trials that would allow him to test exactly who he was, his character. He felt fear, of course, but something else too. Exhilaration. The feeling of facing a challenge, a new obstacle to overcome.

He flexed his feet, and he was off, leaving behind him no trace but the cloud of dust that formed after his passage;

He had been running along at top speed through the desert for a few hours. He had to stop, his feet scarred from the incredible friction that had been created.

He sat in the shadow of a welcoming rock, amongst the craggy rough outlines of the old monolith. Pulling out a dandelion cake his Uncle had baked for him, he munched thoughtfully as he attempted to retrieve something from his long lost memory. Something seemed to want to resurface, but he just couldn't make out anything. He just shrugged the though away, and settled down for the night against the cool refuge the rock offered.

He slipped into a dark, dreamless slumber, exhausted.

Chronos and Scyther, Oubron.

-" Can't you see him, Scyther?" Chronos was almost berserk. They had been searching for Sonic for at least two days, and no results. They had even tried the police station, but to no avail.

-" I can feel a powerful essence from the great unknown… He… Has come in possession of his full powers as a Chosen One."

-" Uhoh… Which means he won't be as easy to convince? Thanks to your incompetent mistake, we might never be able to use him again!"

-" Except if you remind him of the times he spent in the horde; He might have a total recovery of memory, including the princess. But then again, my spell was set at the moment he was thinking of her the most, so that will be the most difficult thing for him to remember…"

-" Therefore, we can come to the conclusion he won't remember unless we really force him and tell him every little detail? Perfect! We can totally regain control. Thanks to your mistake, not only did he receive his powers, but also we can regain control over him. You're a genius!"

Scyther hid a smile in the darkness. Sonic would soon come back into their power. Then they would receive their reward…

Sonic woke up at the crack of dawn as the sun's hot light crept over the great unknown, coloring it with shades of red and yellow. Sonic stretched and drank from one of the canteens and prepared for the last strip of his journey. Oubron seemed closer now.

Packing his belongings in the matter of seconds, he departed for Oubron. The wind slapped at his face, making him feel free. He thought about the problem of his feet. Every now and then he had to pause and massage his wounded feet. Maybe he needed to buy something more resistant. But enough bickering; He started off again, a gleaming blur of blue and red.

Sally 

She was wondering what had happened of Sonic. Contrarily to Chronos's previsions, she had not forgotten him. She just thought of him again and again, all the time, wondering where he was. She couldn't believe he had just forgotten her. But then she had been forced to forget him for the moment, as they had returned to Mobotropolis. She had then searched for some address of his location, and found Uncle Chuck. 

-" I am so sorry, he has left about three days ago, for Oubron."

She had been shocked at the news. Her father had then given her permission to return. She and Rose had prepared their Smarns and were know racing through the desert at the highest speed the animals could go to. They had seen something that resembled a blue blur, but they had been too occupied to wonder what it was. Mobius was a place of mysteries….

Sonic could see the dome shape of the Matsuya, even though he didn't know he had sometime had the revelation of his life there.

Sonic had been here already. He just knew it. Something in his mind titillated him.

He saw many people, but none seemed to tilt his mind somehow. Then he spotted the camp. He headed for there, not having anywhere to go. Eventually his shoes trod the dust of the camp. There, at his great surprise, many people greeted him. He went up to one of them, a cat obviously. 

Catseyes tried to read in his friend's mind. A flood of memories piled up into his mind. But one thing was scary. He didn't seem to remember anything of him, of anyone in the camp. As if his memory had been erased…

-" Sonic!"

-" Who…Who are you?"

-" I am one of your best friends."

-" You don't know how long I have been searching for someone knowing something from my past!"

-" Most of them live here, in the camp…"

-" Tell me."

They stayed there until nightfall, talking about his past life. And then Catseyes had an idea.

-" Are you ready to try a very dangerous operation, to retrieve your memory?"

-" Are you kidding? Of course I am."

-" I can use my psychic powers and attempt to unlock whatever it is that is stopping you from remembering. But it is a dangerous trip. First I have to get into your body and find the area. Then you, from the outside, have to find some place you remember, where I can find some important memory. These areas will be represented in your sub-conscious as some kind of building or such. I have only done this operation with the help of my master, Scyther."

-" I am ready"

And then Catseyes placed his hands on Sonic's head. He instantly found himself in a huge swirling vortex of thoughts, colors. A large monster came sailing by. 

He headed towards the middle of the pool. There he could find whatever it was blocking Sonic's mind.

It was a large emerald. A huge pendulum, swinging, always tossing and turning, blocking the memories with the same usefulness as a lock. He braced himself. He entered the swirling mist…

He saw a huge forest, and recognized it as the place where they had found the young Hedgehog whimpering in a bush. All these memories were to be freed once he destroyed the gigantic pendulum. He saw memories, small ones, Chronos training the young lad, staff in hand, a shining object in his hand. He saw the times when he was down and he and Scorchfire had been there to help him. He saw the deep friendship they shared.

Then came some of the objects that had happened about a week ago. Everything. The fight against the monstrous Anubis. But nothing about the ball where he had demonstrated his skills.

He had found the reason whoever it was had hypnotized him. Somehow, the person didn't want Sonic to remember the princess. He was swimming inside Sonic's memories for about three hours, crossing some memories he had been there to live.

Finally, something came up. A gigantic pulsing malevolent sphere of energy lay in front of him. It was smooth, almost polished, crisscrossed with shining lightning of red and blue and green. He approached the thing, and was repelled by a wave of dark, awful, evil energy.

He stared helplessly at the thing. It was protecting the key to opening Sonic's memories. He had to find the way to destroy it somehow. Flexing his mind, he concentrated all his energy mentally on destroying the giant muscle. A huge beam of iridescent light seemed to shoot out from his very being as he concentrated on unlocking Sonic's mind. 

The thing seemed to oscillate as it tried to counter attack. But it was too immature to react to anything. It exploded in a shattering light, and from the abyss that was Sonic's mind shot out a blinding beam of white light. The beam shot through the malefic pendulum and annihilated it. The light pierced through the temporal barrier through the cracks that had been formed by the explosion. Catseyes felt his body being lifted, and suddenly he was shooting through the void, like a high-speed train, back to his mind, back to his body…

Sonic woke up. He remembered everything from the second he had been found in a bush, 10 years ago… And Catseyes was in front of him. 

-" Catseyes! I… I remember everything! I can… I can… Wow…"

The world seemed more lucid now. Everything he had ever lived in his life came back.

He could remember… Not the times before he was three though; Those still remained a mystery. And the ball at the Matsuya he had not gone to…

Sally entered the camp at full speed. Then she spotted him.

In one swift movement she descended her Smarn and was behind him.

-" Hey! Sonic... Hey!!"

He turned around. 

-" Who are you?"

She had been stunned. But three hours later, Catseyes had found the problem. The final memory Sonic was to retrieve was hidden and protected so fiercely that even he couldn't reach it. It was up to Sally to find some way to remind him.

She had thought and thought and thought, talking to Sonic, trying to communicate the emotions they had experienced. But to no avail, but nothing had worked.

She was presently talking to him, trying to find something that would tilt him into remembering. 

-" Don't you remember the stars? They glittered like jewels, we were dancing until dawn… Then you gave me this brooch, made with a shard from the master emerald?"

-" I… I don't… Know… Everything else is clear, except that little moment from my life… I don't…." And then suddenly, her lips were on his lips, and they were kissing.

And suddenly, Sonic could remember everything… The salt springs, the lab of the bug they called Scyther, Chronos…

But they continued, kissing, searching eachother. A minute later, they pulled apart from eachother.

-" Now do you remember?"

-" I don't think so… Try again…"

-" You pig!!!"

But she was laughing, a sound crystalline and clear, flying high in the summer sky.

They searched for Chronos, but none in the camp knew where he had gone. 

It was soon obvious that he had been the one that had wanted Sonic to lose his memory.

Sonic was infuriated, not only at the scheming ape, but also at himself for thinking him to be his friend. He thought furiously, thinking where they could have gone.

Then something came to his mind.

-" Chronos didn't come here for no reason; I think he is going to somewhere we have already gone to… I think he's going to the Anubis' cave!!" 

He quickly formed a group of adventurers, and they swiftly departed for the oasis.

Their only one way for them to travel fast enough. Harnessing Sonic to a cart as they mounted inside he flexed his muscles and prepared to charge when Sally and Rose came running up.

-" You are not going alone without us! Not in your condition" Said Sally

-" I don't even think half of you louts know anything about healing anyway" Said Rose playfully

They had clambered onto the wagon as Sonic departed at top speed, through the thriving streets of Oubron…

Chronos and Scyther.

-" Have you found anything yet, Scyther?"

-" I hid it somewhere o'er here, but its been many years since… I hid the stone when I was but a teenager, already at your service."

-" Dah!! It couldn't be so far away! You buried it somewhere amongst the nest, I know that!"

-" Wait… Something's glittering…. Bring your staff, will you?"

At the approach of the jewel studded weapon, something hidden in the ground started shining.

-"YES! There it is!"

Chronos bent down and picked up something that shined pale in his hand, illuminating the cave with a strange halo of blue and white light.

It was a light and translucent circle of unknown material. In the middle of the medallion was a large star, and around it were planets and comets.

On the sides of the medallion where a second range of metal was incased were things related with space;

Chronos held the object high and placed it into a hole built for that usage on his scepter.

-" I lost this stone years ago, I won't lose it again! HARHAR HARHAR HARHAR HARHAR"

His monstrous laughter echoed through the maze of passageways of the faintly lit cave.

Sonic was racing as fast as he could, through the huge oasis and towards the cave where they had fought the Anubis. Claws was following them, giving him the right way to head.

He ran, ran with a purpose. He had to find out what Chronos was trying to do. What was his scheme? He had to stop him too, whatever the cost. Sonic suddenly took on a new burst of speed, creating a sonic boom right there and then.

They were going at incredible speed. Sally thought that if Sonic would go any faster her ears would soon start bleeding. But he suddenly came to a thudding stop, and suddenly the landscape wasn't blurry anymore.

Sonic took her hand and led her out of the cart. The others, quite dizzy by know, stumbled out of the contraption. Claws was holding his head with both hands, muttering.

-" Aah… Clawssss hurt head…. Sssstupid cart… Sssssonic fassssst assssss shooting sssstar…"

-" Yah, I hope you'll keep your wits long enough to lead us to the Anubis' chamber…"

-" Why do you think something is located there?"

-" Chronos must have been motivated by something, and I think that something was somewhere in the caves, and unless there's some other room in here, I don't think there might be any other location he might go to…"

-" Okay then, follow Clawssss…"

And for the second time, they followed him in the dark and endless caves.

They were transfixed by the fear of meeting something even more horrible than the Anubis, someone so utterly powerful they started wondering why they had even thought they would even survive fighting him;

But even then they continued on, led by Sonic's courage; 

Suddenly they heard the inhuman laugh Chronos had occurred when he had discovered the long lost artifact. This was enough to send Claws cowering under Sonic's feet.

-" Aaah… Thissssssssss never happen here before, never!"

-" Then that means he has discovered what he was searching for… We must hurry, before he uses it…"

They raced furiously through the maze of passageways, following the echo of the monstrous cry. Sonic's mind was racing; He thought of what could possibly have attracted Chronos to the area; 

He peered down at Claws.

-" Claws, have you any knowledge of some kind of artifact lying in these caves?"

-" Only one thing… ssssshiny sssstone… No usssssse, jusssssssssst pretty… I don't think they could be looking for that…"

-" Well, it seems to be the only thing that he might be looking for, right? Let's go, then!!"

-" I don't think mosssst of you will want to go there…"

-" Where is it?"

-" The lair of the Anubisssssssss."

-" Uhoh…"

They raced through the caves, parallel to the one they had been following a week ago;

A black-clad figure followed them with much difficulty, running along with a small black leather book as he retraced the steps of the small group…

Chronos flexed his mind, trying to bend the object to his will.

The medallion started scintillating stronger, until the light was blinding. Chronos seemed to be encircled by a halo of yellow and white light. Scyther gripped some of the power circulating through the room; Something in him changed; Never had he seen the world in the same point of view. His master had promised him power, but nothing like this. He felt as if he could move mountains just be wishing it; Scyther then felt the looming power that was revolving from Chronos; He had become something of pure energy, a being so powerful he could control the stars themselves.

He clipped the pendant from his staff as it seemed to be sucked into his soft fur. He had incorporated the medallion to his soul.

This was when the small band of brave fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog entered the lair of the Anubis.

Bookshire paused for a moment as Rick stood in the armchair that three times his size.

-" Are you sure your awake enough for me to continue little one?"

-" Sure grand daddy Bookshire! I'm a big boy, I'm almost as strong as Rotor!"

The little Hedgehog always came at this time of the day to listen to Bookshire as he told stories from the past glory of Mobius, since the monstrous Packbell had enslaved most of the population.

He took a deep breath and continued, so careful was he to disappoint his young audience.   
He had always had a soft spot for the young little Hedgehog, who ignored anything from his real origins.

He started again…

Ψ

Sonic gazed at his master. He could almost feel Chronos's power flowing from the core of his spirit.

Chronos' gaze directed itself towards the athletic Hedgehog, and dismissed as if he had been a fly on his shoulder. Then he concentrated on him again, as if he had just realized the fly turned out to be a poisonous scorpion; 

-" YOU… YOU HAVE THE GIFT???"

Sonic was puzzled.

Chronos wasn't making any sense; He clearly had been using some kind of power that the stone that seemed fixated to his skull; It glittered like a star, shining in the night that was the cave of the Anubis.

Sonic started thinking as quickly as he could; Spinning himself into a ball, he zoomed through the air towards Chronos, a blazing fireball of blue and red.

Chronos merely shrugged. Raising his hand slightly, a barrier of azure light seemed to appear in front of the enraged ape. Sonic hit the wall of energy and was immediately hit backwards.

He fell in the ground in a cloud of smoke. Catseyes concentrated and tried to peer into Scyther's mind. But his old master had been powered up by the charge of energy he had received from the stone; He easily flicked away the mental spell the cat had sent upon him.

Even then Catseyes had felt the mental missile his old mentor sent upon him. Trying desperately to stop his mind, he stopped some of the power of the spell and therefore stopped him from being totally annihilated. 

But he was heavily injured nonetheless, and was sent sprawling against the hard rock wall of the cave.

Scorchfire suddenly sprinted towards the beam of light, brandishing his spear.

Chronos swiftly reacted and tried to send a huge beam of iridescent light towards the brave fighter, but he nimbly dodged the laser and sent Chronos to the ground with a mighty uppercut to the chin.

Chronos was sent flying literally through the room. Before he could hit the wall, he seemed to regain his composure and straightened himself, slightly hovering once again.

He started twirling his finger around and pointing to Sonic, and a blur of blue energy started to form at the peek of his finger.

Sonic regained his spirits from his earlier fall and concentrated on the moment that his master would send the energy ball.

He saw it leaving his finger, crossing the distance separating him and Chronos at an impossible speed. Assessing the point of impact, Sonic seemed to dodge the ball as it was at one millimeter away from him. Weaving in and out of the thunderbolts of energy, he reached Chronos.

Packing his energy into his feet, he shot up to the heights of the cave where the ape had claimed refuge. Cupping his two hands into a punch he aimed the glittering sapphire gleaming on Chronos' head; it did nothing more but weaken the beams of energy surging through the cave.

Arthur Newt swiftly took his chance. Throwing Sonic another slingshot, he pulled out one of his deadly spiked metal marbles from his pouch and placed it in the firmly twanged leather.

Sonic did the same, and soon there bullets were soaring through the air like the twin moons of Mobius.

The result was immediate. The second the two projectiles had met there target, a huge swirling black hole seemed to form right under Chronos' tottering form. Glittering eyes seemed to stare from inside the large vacuum. 

Chronos and Scyther screamed and shrieked as they started to be pulled into the hole, where the waiting spirits were waiting.

Sonic caught one last glimpse of Chronos reaching out for one last grasp of air, murmuring.

-" Help… Me… Sonic…"

He could have reached in and taken his hand. But Sonic looked over him with a murderous glare.

Something strange then happened. He seemed to suddenly concentrate. A huge surge of fire seemed to occur from his being.

Sonic the Hedgehog had just used his powers he had inherited since birth, only to be released when he had come of age. The beam of fire hit Chronos smack into the face, and sent the sprawling ape screaming into the pit.

Sonic sighed.

-" It's over."

-" I think not, Sonic."

Bookshire materialized from behind a huge stalagmite.

-" All of this has been one of your greatest challenges. It had developed your powers as a Chosen One, and as one you must bare the responsibility of your power."

-" I… I don't know… What am I to do??"

-" Someday, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, you and Sally will find yourselves again, under a great peril. Now is the time for you to start voyaging, and getting your name great in the land.

Say farewell, Sonic, Sally. You won't see eachother again for a while, and then Sonic, you and me are going."  
Sonic accepted this without any thought of asking questions, as if this had been the most logical thing in the world.

Sally walked up to Sonic and took his hand.

-" I guess… this is goodbye, Sonic…"

-" Until the next time, Princess. Know that I shall always be your knight."

And then Sonic followed Arthur, Catseyes, Scorchfire and Bookshire out of the cave, as Sally stayed there with Claws, who started leading her back to Oubron…

And Sonic and Sally truly didn't see eachother years later, when they found themselves in the same city, in Uncle Chuck's Diner, just before the arrival of Dr. Ivo Julio Robotnik. 

Bookshire closed the book as Rick marveled at him and the tale he had just heard.

Rick talked in a small, slow voice.

-" What happened between the time Sonic and Sally met again?"

-' They both had many adventures. Sonic trained in Bookshire's mountain home, with all his friends, and Sally started studying hard to become the next queen, motivated by the memory of her young friend."  
–" Were you… THE Bookshire?"

-" I think not, you little scamp. Now, off to bed with you, your parents would be worried."

Bookshire hid a shrug until Rick had left.

Rick walked out of the room full of images in his head.

And this was how Sonic the Hedgehog, with the help of many friends, defeated one of the greatest challenges in his young life, discovered his powers, and grew great in the land.


End file.
